<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Time by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342497">Sleepy Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Thigh Fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Vinny fool around before bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent’s arms were securely around you, his face buried into the back of your head. His breath tickled your hair with every exhale. You weren’t sure if he was asleep yet or not, but you didn’t care either way. You were just enjoying the feeling of being held. </p><p>	He sighed softly, pulling you even closer to his chest. You reached back, gently squeezing his thigh and giving it a pat before putting your hand back under your head. Vincent responded by gently grinding against your ass.</p><p>	“Vinny, I wasn’t trying to start anything.” You giggled softly, secretly delighted by the attention. </p><p>	Smiling to himself, Vincent pulled his cock out of his sleep pants, rubbing it against your underwear. He loved how you only slept in your underwear, it made moments like this so much easier to get to you.</p><p>	Squirming against him, you glanced over your shoulder and flashed him a smile. “Vinny.” You teased. </p><p>	He pecked your cheek, trailing his hand down your thigh and lifting it slightly. He grinned mischievously as he slipped his dick between your thighs, letting your leg drop back into place. </p><p>	Giggling, you put your hand back on his thigh, giving him light scratches with your nails. “So it’s like that, huh?”</p><p>	Vincent nipped your ear as he slowly began to thrust between your thighs, just below your crotch. He breathed out lowly, the heat from your body and the softness of your skin still amazing to him even after being with you all this time. You moaned softly, bucking your hips with his.</p><p>	He moved higher so that his cock ground up against the bottom of your underwear. Reaching around, he started to rub your clit while fucking between your thighs. You shivered in response, your pussy instantly getting wet, the feeling not lost on Vincent.</p><p>	Growling slowly in victory, Vincent worked your clit harder, feeling the wetness spread through your panties and wet his dick. You bucked your hips into his fingers, reaching down and working the head of his cock with your fingers. </p><p>	Vincent groaned, giving you a reward in the form of biting your neck. His teeth sank down just enough to hurt a little, sucking and trailing his tongue over your skin. He didn’t stop as you moaned and squirmed, your body moving against your will as he continued sucking on your neck.</p><p>	Pulling back with a gasp, Vincent looked down at his good work, already seeing the redness that was beginning to form there. That was going to be a fantastic hickey. He slowly licked the teeth marks that he’d left behind, rolling your clit as he did so.</p><p>	You whined out his name as he thrust harder between your thighs, the friction getting to be too much for you. The way Vincent’s noises grew louder and more frequent let you know that he was nearing his end. </p><p>	Licking your fingers until they were nice and wet, you worked your fingers over the tip of his cock, his precum making your fingers wetter. His breath hitched as he moved harder, his hands gripping your shoulders to keep you in place.</p><p>	“Vincent!” You mewled, and that was all it took to send him over the edge.</p><p>	Vincent grunted as he came into your hand, his thrusts erratic and desperate, his grip on your shoulders rougher than he’d ever been with you than he’d treated you in his right mind. His thrusts slowed, his breathing evening as he rode out his climax. </p><p>	You giggled breathily, wiping his cum off on a shirt. “You’re too damn cute for your own good.”</p><p>	He chuckled softly, kissing your cheek. You turned toward him, giving him a kiss.</p><p>	Humming, Vincent straddled you, kissing the unmarred side of your neck. He knew that you hadn’t cum from just that, and he was going to rectify that immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>